Estimating the body shape of a person offers the potential for applications in the domains of clothes fitting, fitness analysis, and digital content creation. A number of commercial full-body capture systems exist that have been deployed in a range of retail outlets. Such systems, using laser or structured light scanning, provide accurate reconstructions, but are costly and require a dedicated capture space.
Consumer level depth sensors offer an inexpensive alternative, but pose a number of challenges: The first is the quality and completeness of the data. A second issue in certain settings is clothing. For an accurate measurement users may be willing to undress in the privacy of their home or a dedicated booth. However, for applications in public areas, or for passive measurement, it may be required to estimate the body shape with the user fully dressed.